The Ancient Prophecy of the Magic Prophets
__FORCETOC__ The Ancient Prophecy of the Magic Prophets is a prophecy made up by Rachel D. exclusively for her virtual spin off series Blessed of the CW hit series Charmed. This prophecy is one of the oldest prophecies known and only a few species like the Dragon Masters, Dragon Knights and some Elders still know about its existence. Origin A powerful Seer known only by the name of Cassandrea foretold in a time where magic was still common among everyone, that magic would suffer a lot of changes and it would be feared. At that time no one believed her since magic would be used freely everywhere and people were aware of magic and witches, such as demons. One night though, her vision was complete in her dreams and she woke up sweating and schocked. Unable to get back to sleep she decided to write her vision down and take it to the Sacret Heavens to submit it to the Elders of that time. Fearing that her vision would be true she combined her powers with her wiccan bloodsister Eleanor and cast a spell on the prophecy in order to give some hope shall both twice blessed hybrids survive. Prophecy In a time where magic will be feared by some and forgotten by others, three different species will meet and fall in love. Both marriages will be aligned to good magic, however one is not of approval. Two new beings will be conceived and both hybrids will be born on the Wiccan Festival of Lights, on the exact moment magic will rest. One hybrid will have to die for one to live, however, the one to live will bring destruction to all of us, wielding his sword of terror. The savior has to be saved by two different species, one being a stranger to the initial three species. The Ritual of Light has to be performed at the very moment magic comes back to life. If The Ritual of Light is successfull, then two blood relatives of each side are the key to salvation. A full blooded bastard child holds the secret for the final strike to defeat the evil hybrid's side. Meaning The three initial species mentioned in the prophecy would be Witch, Whitelighter and Dragon Master. The mentioned marriages are those of Joseph Doherty O'Connor and Elizabeth Montgomery and Leo Wyatt and Piper Halliwell, where the marriage of Leo and Piper has never been approved by the Elders. Wyatt Halliwell would be the survivor out of the two, thus inheritating all the powers and later being corrupted by evil and his powers, growing power hungry, and using Excalibur as a sign of power. Matt O'Connor would be the savior mentioned, but he has to be saved by the Dragon Masters and the Elders, who would be familiar but not involved species sexually to the original three species mentioned before. Zachary Turner would be the full blooded bastard child. He is a full blooded Dragon Master and a bastard child to Joseph Doherty O'Connor. Category:Prophecies